Famous isn’t Always Easier
by SliviaMabel27
Summary: Ulquiorra a actor? Grimmjow a model? Aizen a teacher? A high school drama about how being famous isn't all its crack up to be. I suck at summaries, sorry. This is not a slash story! NO GrimmjowXUlquiorra!
1. School

First off I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does, it's his awesome story. I simply created a different place for his characters to live and placed them in different roles. I created Miyagi Naomi though, she is mine. Thank-you.

Chapter One: School

Footsteps echoed through the empty halls, as he passed classes with students in them. Just not the class he was looking for. He stopped and looked around, shaking his head. His ungodly pale skin contrasted with his black shaggy hair and brilliant emerald eyes. He stood clothed in tight skinny black jeans, black chucks, a tight black t-shirt with a crimson and electric blue design. A chain linked to his belt loop hung loosely from his lean hip and led into his back pocket, attached to his wallet. His satchel1 is black (not the mandatory brown) with sewn on patches hung over his back by his left hand. His muscles moved as he gracefully walked down the hall.

He looked at the paper in his right hand and then again at the numbers by each class. Room four hundred and six, He looked at the class room in front of him; two hundred and thirty nine. _Why does this school have three different buildings,_ He wondered slightly annoyed, _they're not even completely separated. _He looked at the watch on his wrist, class started ten minutes ago. He wondered around for five more minutes before he finally found the class. He knocked on the door twice and waited annoyed.

The door opened to reveal a tall thin man with jet black hair, pale skin and a look that said _"So you're the new kid"_. He stepped to the side for him to walk in.

"I'm Kuchiki-Sensei, welcome to Algebra Two." He introduced himself, "Why don't you introduce yourself and then have a seat behind Kurosaki-San?"

"Konnichiha." His voice was soft and rich, with a hint of an accent and authority, "I'm Schiffer Ulquiorra."

Kurosaki Ichigo; a young fifteen-year old, trouble-maker, with orange spiky hair. He looked up from his day-dreaming. Ichigo waved, lazily, and slumped back down in his seat. Ulquiorra walked gracefully to the back of the room and sat down behind him. Ulquiorra didn't say much and ignored those who stared at him.

The class couldn't believe it! Ulquiorra Schiffer is the top actor of his age, at only sixteen too! It's said that he is practically a genius and single too! The girls practically became owls, just trying to get a better look at him. Unfortunately his face was turned, talking a leaf out of Kurosaki's book, and looking out the window. Palm place under his chin, hair sliding in his face. Kuchiki-Sensei had to call and yell several times before they stopped trying and failing at secretly taking pictures with their phones. Ulquiorra looked back at Kuchiki-Sensei once everybody turned back to the front and shook his head softly, almost in a disapproving manner. He took notes; it seemed almost just to amuse them. He barely listened to Kuchiki-Sensei's lecture, and had his iPod playing in his left ear (which took them awhile to notice).

A tall muscular teen with electric blue spiky hair ran through the halls, which sounded loudly around him. He wore tight black skinny jeans, a tight black muscle t-shirt, electric blue and black Vans, and a hoddie (with the same colors). His eyes shone a color of shockingly bright blue. His skin is tan and he had a very lazy yet terrifying look to him. He slid to a stop in front of a class, groaned and took off down yet another hallway. _Does it ever end,_ he questioned as he rounded a corner. He slowed his run to a jug as he seemed to find the class he was looking for. He knocked once, harshly, mainly because his twenty-five minutes late. Kuchiki-Sensei opened the door for him and gave him a look that said _"Who are you and why are you here"._

"Hey, I'm a new student." He slouched as he walked past Kuchiki-Sensei and stood in front of the class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Kuchiki-Sensei suggested.

"Hey, I'm Jeagerjagues Grimmjow." He looked at Kuchiki-Sensei, "Where do I sit?"

"Have a seat behind Inoue-San, in the back." Kuchiki-Sensei said, looking out the window at the sunny day.

Orihime Inoue, a pretty girl who sits one seat away from Ichigo Kurosaki. Orihime smiled wryly and waved from the back. Grimmjow is a famous model, also only sixteen. The class shifted slightly, it was strange for two famous people just transferred into their class, on the same day, coming in around the same time. Grimmjow as well as Ulquiorra is single, their reasons through are very different.

"_Relationships get in the way of my work; jealousy is not something I have time to deal with."_ This is what Ulquiorra told the paparazzi when they inquired about his sexuality. Grimmjow had smirked at the cameras, _"Hey, I'm single 'cause none 'ya has yet to ask me out on a date!" _and he jumped into a limo heading to a night club. The two had basically unofficially told the world that they hated each other, never actually bashed each other's reputation. The class was sure it was doomed with the two together and was questioning their sensei's sanity.

A short, petite dirty blond-brown haired sixteen years old girl with almond shaped gray-green eyes walked calmly through the halls not really caring that she was about thirty minutes late. _How was I supposed to know I had to caught a ferry across a river, or that by living close to down town I'd be father away from school, or that my new school is close to the suburbs,_ she sighed at nobody as she walked down the hallway. She was dressed in faded blue tight skinny jeans, a fitted emerald v-neck sleeveless shirt, black and white converses, and an open zip up grey hoddie. She had figured out the number system fairly quickly, they were similar to the ones used in America. She knocked on the door, once, before opening it herself.

She glanced around the room out of habit, before her eyes found the Sensei. She stepped inside the class, looking only at sensei.

"Konnichiha, I'm sorry to barge in, but I'm a new transfer student. My name is Miyagi Naomi." Her voice was rich and lovely, "Is this Kuchiki-Sensei's Algebra Two class?"

Kuchiki-Sensei looked annoyed, "Yes, it is."

Naomi shut the door behind her, grabbing a black satchel with band patches and what not off the floor as she did so. "Where do you want me to sit?" Naomi asked.

"Why don't you sit between Schiffer-San and Jeagerjaques-San?" Kuchiki-Sensei seemed to have realized that it was a mistake to put them next to each other. They hadn't said a word to each other, but there was this feeling that they despised each other. Naomi didn't wait for them to tell her where they were. Her eyes scanned the room and she found her seat, promptly walked to it. Naomi sat down; arms crossed in her lap, legs crossed bouncing every now and again and her face plainly said _"Why am I here again?"_

Naomi didn't stay that way for very long; in fact she didn't stay any way for long. She kept moving, never staying still for long. Ulquiorra turned to her, annoyed by her constant movement. Naomi felt his eyes, but ignored him.

1 The name for the bags that are seen in many different animes: Bleach, Haruhi, Ouran and many others. It's like a cross between a brief case and a messager bag.


	2. Bad Start

First off I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does, it's his awesome story. I simply created a different place for his characters to live and placed them in different roles. I created Miyagi Naomi though, she is mine. Thank-you.

Chapter Two Bad Start

Naomi Miyagi woke to the most annoying sound at eight O' five a.m. on Saturday morning, her day off. Never let your manager pick out their own ring tone, she rolled over and plucked her cell phone off the charger. "What?" She snapped, not yet awake.

"Oh my gawd! Get a shower and put on those cute yet faded jeans, a cute yet simple shirt on, surprise me with the shoes!" Her manager rambled on, "You have been invited to do a photo shoot with, like the hottest teen model, in the business! If only I could remember his name…"

"I'll be there in thirty minutes! Be ready! Love, love!"

Naomi wondered how she ever gets along with her manager. Sure, he's cute, sweet, fun, smart, funny, and totally gay; but damn is he hyper. He had tried to strait once, it was funny, a complete failure, but fun. Naomi crawled out of bed and lazily shuffled into the bathroom. Naomi loved her apartment it's not huge, it's not small; it's cozy.

Naomi took a long hot shower, tempted by the water to stay longer. After drying off, Naomi dug through her closet wondering what to wear. Pulling on a pair of worn out jeans (from trying and failing at skate boarding), a pair of green converses, a from fitting yet loose quarter sleeve grey shirt, a sliver ring (middle finger), a sliver watch (left wrist), and a light brush of make-up.

Koichi walked in as she did make-up. Maybe giving your manager a copy of your apartment key wasn't the smartest idea. Back when she was still newer, and thirteen; Koichi would worry about her and come over a lot. Naomi got tired of the constant banging, yelling and calling. So she made him a copy of her key, it was such a simple solution. So when they came to Japan, she automatically got a copy for him too.

"You look amazing!" He grinned, dark messy brown hair falling in his face, "Where did you find those jean?"

"I don't remember, somewhere in the mall." Naomi sighed, "And, no, the holes are not premade, I tired skate boarding."

Endo Koichi is a tall skinny guy, with no real build, though he has muscles on his arms, his legs are long, and a cute face. His eyes are a hazel color and his dark brown hair falls barely into his eyes, the rest goes to just slightly past his chin.

Although it was nine a.m. the sun is up, the birds are singing, and people are normally walking around without a car, however, on this morning Jeagerjaques Grimmjow was dead to the world. He rolled over with the belief that sleep was just waiting for him to close his eyes and relax again: however, his uncle had more prominent plans. He opened his eyes and looked to the right to see his uncle sitting there staring at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sosuke? Trying to give me a heart attack? Do that again and I'll freaking kill you...How did you get in my house?" Grimmjow yelled with a furry.

"Well, when you leave the door unlocked, every window opened and no one in the house to watch me sneak in, it's quiet easy." He said in a soft calm voice.

"I didn't leave the door unlocked; I bolted it twice and chained it like you told me to." He retorted.

"Then, my dear nephew, it appears that you do not know how to lock a door." He smirked, "I want you to be sure that not ever I can get in this house without you knowing. Otherwise how will I know that you're safe at night? I would lose sleep to think that at how much danger you could be in each night in my absence, I still don't see why you insisted on having your own house, and mine is plenty big enough for the both of us."

"It's 'cause you do things like this; you just come into my room and start talking without giving me a second to wake up, it's annoying." Grimmjow told him.

He slowly sat up from his comfortable bed and rubbed his eyes. He was annoyed at his uncle, but glad to see him. It had been about a month since he moved out into his own place. He uncle is a tall around five feet and eleven inches with light brown hair and eyes. He leaves his hair down cause he thinks putting your hair back makes people look stupid, which is why he makes fun of Grimmjow at every turn.

The sun shone through Grimmjow's window onto his couch. As he walked across the room with the cocky stride he seemed to always posses. He slid his feet into his slippers without looking down.

"So what do you want today Sosuke?" He asked with a smirk.

"I thought I told you to call me uncle Aizen? I wanted to talk to you about-" He started, "Where did you go?"

"I'm in the bathroom you idiot, now quit sitting next to my bed you creep and go wait for me downstairs."

"Ok, just don't make me wait an hour." Aizen said.

Grimmjow came out of the bathroom with a new set of clothes, tossing the old ones in a pile on the floor, without looking. As he came down the steps, Aizen realized just what had taken him so long. He had on bright blue shorts that matched his hair, a poke-dot blue-teal button up t- shirt and his hair slicked back.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?" Aizen shouted with a snort.

"I had a feeling you wanted me to go somewhere, so I figured that if you saw me like this you wouldn't ask." Grimmjow said, looking smug.

"Actually I wanted to talk about _him_." Aizen murmured, knowing what was coming.

The loud slam indicated something was said that shouldn't have been. Grimmjow headed over to his fridge and pulled out a twelve ounce of Bankai Blast Energy drink, opened it, and downed the whole can. Grimmjow blinked, crushed the can, and threw it at his uncle's face as hard as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ THINKING BRINGING **HIM** UP LIKE THAT?" He screamed.

Aizen simply knocked the crushed piece of aluminum away with his left hand, while looking at the paperwork below him.

"I simply brought up the point that he lives around this region and it would be good press for you and him were to make-up. I want you to talk to him tomorrow and-"

"I will never, ever speak to him like we were friends." Grimmjow interrupted, "I'll do what I want with him so that subject alone."

Grimmjow got up and stormed out the front door, forgetting his shoes and socks.

"Well," Aizen said, "I was going to tell him I have a photo shoot scheduled for him. Oh, well, he'll find out eventually." Aizen said with a slight laugh.

He picked up his papers, put on his shoes and shut the large marble door.

Comments and reviews if you want, don't want to - don't have to. Rate if you want. Thank-you

Yoruichi


	3. Meeting

First off I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does, it's his awesome story. I simply created a different place for his characters to live and placed them in different roles. I created Miyagi Naomi though, she is mine. Thank-you.

Chapter Three: Meeting

The streets seemed to be filled with people, which is exactly what Grimmjow didn't want to see right about now. He liked being secluded at times and he would even go for walks that lasted for days at a time. He would never tell his uncle this, of course, because he would be scolded endlessly for putting his good looks in danger.

A young girl who didn't seem much older than he was bumped into his shoulder. She looked up from the book she reading to apologize to this random stranger whom she had the pleasure of bumping into while reading a book she just got from the library that day. He noticed that it was some lame vampire book that she was eighty-nine pages into, which didn't really interest him; he thought that if you're going to read a book that seriously then you should stay home where it's safe to go to your fantasy land.

He looked at the girl who seemed somewhat attractive. He studied he features while she stared at him with a blank expression on her face. She was around five feet and eight inches or so, medium length brown hair with nice hazel eyes. She wasn't one of those skinny girls that you see everywhere that starve themselves, and she didn't seem to be one of those girls who eat their problems away. Overall she was quite attractive.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't even see you there. I was reading my book and the next thing I know I see you looking at me with that look. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I guess I should go." The girl stammered.

"Whatever, just be careful, these streets are dangerous and it doesn't help if you're not even looking at them." He said.

At that moment the loud beeping form his pocket became apparent to him. He pulled out the sliver flip-phone and checked to see what was going on. There was a text message from his uncle. He wondered what his uncle wanted now, so he opened the message with a slight reluctance. The message read:

_"Hello again, you ran off before I could tell you something. I have scheduled a photo shoot at the Teen Weekly studio in this town for tonight; I thought it important that the people of this city know who you are. My best wishes._

_ Aizen"_

This was all very annoying; he knew his uncle liked to play games, but to set up a photo shoot with an agency and not tell him where it is, that's just a drag. At that moment he could tell today was going to be a long day.

Naomi sat in Koichi's car, playing around with his radio. Koichi had not stopped talking since they got in the car. Naomi didn't know how Koichi got his licenses, but he shouldn't have.

"…This agency is like oh my god amazing! They can do anything! Their pictures are always prefect!" He rambled not paying attention to the road.

"_Hell_!" Naomi yelped, yanking the wheel to the left, "Stay on the road or let _me_ drive."

They barely missed hitting people and driving off the road. Koichi waved her hand away, like scolding a small child.

"We can't be late. We're the guests here; guests are usually early or on time, but never late."

"Next time we're taking my bike."

"I don't know why you have that _thing_." Koichi scoffed, "Isn't it a bit dangerous for a girl?"

"Cause the insurance isn't half bad, it's good with saving me money, I can fix it, if it breaks down, its light on gas and it's easy; a light-weight." _And because you can't drive it, _she mentally yelled, rolling her eyes.

"Where is this place anyway?"

"Ninth and Washington, I believe." Koichi rubbed his chin.

"Do we know their number?"

"I think I wrote it down." Koichi ran a red light.

"You don't remember, do you?" Naomi pulled out her sleek maroon phone and dialed a number, "Hello? Information?"

Twenty minutes later they pulled into a parking lot, way too sharp and fast. Koichi parked, in two different spots, and made Naomi fix it with a pout. They walked up to the huge building that loomed over them. Koichi opened the door for Naomi as the y walked inside. Inside it was beautiful, they had real plants, clean floors, the workers dressed in all kind of styles, and the lady at the desk was a pretty red head with hazel eyes.

Koichi walked up her and asked what floor the photo shoot was on. Naomi looked around a bit, but she got too caught up in the different people and styles that she bumped into somebody. Stumbled slightly, Naomi looked up. He's tall, thin, lean, and pale and his hair is a sliver-white color; he's smiling.

"I'm sorry." Naomi bent her head respectfully slightly before standing strait, "I should have been more careful. I am really sorry."

"It's alright. You're Miyagi Naomi, correct?" He asked.

Naomi blinked and smiled_, how do you know that? Not many people Japan should know that I am my father's child; I thought it was a secret. _ "Yes, I am. May I inquire who you might be?"

"Ichimaru Gin." He kissed the back of her hand, "If you're interested in doing a movie, let me know." He slid a card in her hand. "Be more careful."

By the time Grimmjow Jeagerjaques found the address on Ninth and Washington, he had walked twenty-five miles from one end of Karakura town to the other. He tried asking people along the way, but they didn't really help. Being told "Go left, strait, right, down the stairs, and left, south, right and down the stairs" wasn't very helpful.

Once he found the building he questioned whether he really wanted to do a photo shoot here, mainly 'cause everyone here was way too…happy. He took the elevator to the third floor like Aizen's message said. The people were all running around in confusion, just the way he liked it. He took two steps out of the elevator and was instantly whisked away to the dressing room.

"Do you know how late you are, idiot?" One man said, but before Grimmjow could punch him in the face, like he usually did, the man was gone.

The make-up crew did the usual work, a bit of teal marks around his eyes, then they moved out of the hair crew's way so they could spike up his hair, kind of like a Mohawk. Then he was pushed onto the shoot to see his partner standing there, very pissed off.

Naomi had patience, yes, but not for two hours and five minutes. Okay, so he was only thirty or so minutes late. She had seen him in the hall, as he stepped out of the elevator. Tall, hair that looked like it had been slicked back but someone had run their hand through it anyway, his muscles stood out, powerful, like a panthers like that's just how they are supposed to be, naturally tan not that spray-on bullshit, and his eyes an intense bright blue color. But his clothes were absolutely awful. A crew member saved him, before she could tell him off. Oh, she would do the shoot, but his ass was so _hers_ afterwards.

Dressing, hair and make-up too forever, but the crew needs time to get the right look and that doesn't start until the model gets here. Naomi was rather pleased with the look they had given her. Tight skinny black jeans, a loose yet tight maroon skirt (that stopped before her knees) over the jeans, a fitted black dress shirt that showed some of her cleavage but not a lot, they had made her hair slightly wavy, and her hair consisted of crimsons and dark grays, also she had pink lip gloss. Naomi was pissed that it was eleven o' five a.m. she could have slept in another hour and a half or so and still have been here and done and before him.

He was suddenly shoved next to her, so the crew could see the two different looks together and decide on what background would work for the both of them. She paused, he is really hot. The blue spiky hair just added to his hotness, really it did. After a moment of appreciate his hotness, she began to yell at him.

Comments and review would be nice, don't want to? Don't have to. Next one will be up soon.

~ Yoruichi


	4. Managers Boyfriend and Sweetheart

First off I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does, it's his awesome story. I simply created a different place for his characters to live and placed them in different roles. I created Miyagi Naomi though, she is mine. Thank-you.

Chapter Four Managers boyfriend and sweetheart

Once Grimmjow's eyes adjusted to the bright light he looked over at the girl he was working with. She was kind of short compared to him, but he didn't really care too much. He couldn't help but notice that out of all the compensation she was giving him a weird stare. You know, one of those stares that just say's_, "I'm staring at you and there's nothing you can do about it." _In the blink of an eye her look changed, a scow ran across her lips and he could tell something was coming his way.

He looked at her with the intention of saying, "What are you looking at short stuff" but before he could even opened his mouth; all he heard was a flurry of words.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, I get woken up at eight o' five a.m. and told that I need to be here by nine a.m. and her you show up two hours late? I should take you outside and kick your ass right now. Oh, and what the hell was the stuff you were wearing when you showed up? Do you always dress like that or did your boyfriend pick it out for you?" She yelled in a voice that seemed like she was going to go on, but she refused.

_He seemed to take it rather well_, she thought, which she thought was pretty weird. He loomed over her, taller by probably a good five or so inches, still she was pretty sure she could take him. A few of the crew members who had been chatting with Naomi earlier and thought she was so sweet, stared. Naomi pulled out her phone and ignored the guy and the crew workers, still really pissed that twenty minutes into the wait for his guy, her manager had ran off suddenly when she went to the bathroom and came back; and he was gone. _Stupid little gay, I'm going to kill you, _she thought evilly, knowing that on the outside she probably looked bored, maybe even a little pissed off still.

He couldn't help but notice that she had this sort of cocky attitude that made him think he would lose in a fight to her. He regained his composure and took a deep breath.

"My morning wasn't exactly strawberries and sugar cubes either. I was rudely woken up rudely, walked around for twenty-five miles in less than two hours to find this place and when I get here I'm yanked out of my comfortable clothes and thrown into these pieces of shit. I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do right now then take you outside and show you exactly why people don't like me!" Grimmjow shouted back.

For two to three minutes they just yelled at each other, the crew standing there just waiting for someone to give in, but it appeared to them that they were not backing down. For those of the crew who knew Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Sosuke Aizen, the hard-headedness wasn't that surprising. Hell, even if you didn't know them and just saw them on the street, you would get the same notion. However, Naomi was a shock to them all. Just moments ago before there was this sweet girl ready to give you a kiss on the cheek if asked, but now she was ready to sock Grimmjow in the face.

"You know what; let's just get this over with, ok? Your voice is annoying." He was really surprised at the fact that even though she was yelling and shaking her fists at him, there was this feeling of a sense of attraction, just the fact that she stood up to him was a pleasing factor.

"Fine by me, your stupid eye shadow is starting to make you look like my managers boyfriend." She said back.

She was creative, witty, and cruel with her comebacks, this was an aspect that Grimmjow seemed to be waiting for in a girl for some time. He looked away, but out of the corner of his eye he could see a small grin come across her face, and with a sigh of relief that they didn't kill each other from the crew, he smiled back.

The crew had waited five minutes after they had stopped yelling before telling them where to stand and how to do it. Naomi had to admit the guy was definably growing on her. The first thing they made them do was have him stand behind her with his arms around her neck, loosely and give them an angry look. Naomi almost laughed when a few got scared from his look. Naomi really liked how she could feel the warmth from his body on her back.

An annoying stare kept getting shot at him; even after the fight, he couldn't tell if it was a good stare or a bad stare. While the lights turned on, Grimmjow was leaning against her with his back to her, his arms crossed. The red light on the camera came on again signaling that a flash was coming.

"Okay," A man behind the light said, "let's get happy, Naomi, I know you have no problem with happy sweetheart. Grimmjow try hard, ok, baby?"

The simple fact that he told Grimmjow to _"try"_ to be happy really upset him. It's not like it was his first photo shoot. But what secretly got to him was the man had called _her_ sweetheart.

_Sweetheart? Oh, that's original I'm sure,_ Naomi was tempted to roll her eyes, instead she smiled at the camera as if she was having the time of her life. After that they dragged them off to be changed…again. This time they pushed a black bikini in her arms, and failed to close the door all the way, but Naomi didn't care. Naomi noticed her phone was lit up even though she'd left it in the dressing room, after the first picture, so she wouldn't be interrupted.

"Hello?"

"Naomi? Hey, it's Addy; I was calling to see how you've been."

"Addy, hey, I'm at a photo shoot right now, so I'll have to call you back. But, guess what? The photographer called me _sweetheart_." Naomi pulled on the bikini as she spoke, having trouble with the back tie, "I mean honestly, gross. He's probably twenty years older than me. Anyway, I'll call you back later."

"That's really creepy, Naomi. Be careful. See ya!"

Naomi groaned and wondered what they'd say about her scar on her left calf, it kind of looks like somebody had taken a bread knife to her leg. Naomi touched it lightly, sobering up her heart she walked out, noticing the beach scene in front of her.

Comments and review would be nice, don't want to? Don't have to. Next one will be up soon.

~ Yoruichi


	5. Uninvited Guest

First off I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does, it's his awesome story. I simply created a different place for his characters to live and placed them in different roles. I created Miyagi Naomi though, she is mine. Thank-you.

Chapter Five- Uninvited Guest

Chapter Five- Uninvited Guest

Even though she seems upset at him for everything, Grimmjow still was thinking of a way to get her number. He was now being pushed off stage and told to change into the second outfit in his room.

"Try not to take an hour!" He heard young Naomi's voice call back.

"Oh, shut up woman!" He shouted back; getting some very weird looks form the female crew.

By the time he got to his dressing room he had that stupid grin that all guys get whenever they meet a girl they think is cute. He opened the blue door that a crew member had lead him to and walked through its wide arch to find his old clothes, a pair of swimming trucks, and a pair of sunglasses. He decided to lock the door in case any fan-girls got in and decided that it would be oh-so fun to see him naked.

"I don't see what the big deal is, yeah she's cute, but she yelled at me for something that wasn't even me fault. Besides if it hadn't been for Aizen, I would still be asleep. I need him to leave me alone some time." He laughed.

"Why would you do that to your dearest uncle?" A voice stated behind him.

Grimmjow turned to see Aizen sitting on a cabinet and smiling.

"WHAT! When did you get in here?" Grimmjow stuttered.

"I've been here long enough to know that you _like_ the girl out there that you're working with." He sneered.

"Hey, how did you get in here? I thought I locked the door?"

"Oh? You did, but I am better at unlocking doors rather than locking doors." He chuckled.

"To be honest, I'm worried at the fact that they might notice my scar." Grimmjow said.

"Oh, come on, they aren't going to kick you off the shoot because of a scar bellow your belly button. Besides I gave them all of your information, including that piece of information. Anyway, you shouldn't be nervous about what she will think, she has one too." His uncle said.

Sosuke Aizen got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Grimmjow was confused at the fact that Aizen seemed to know what he was thinking. He put on the swimming trucks and sun glasses and grabbed the door knob.

"We'll see Aizen; I guess I have to give it a shot."

Somehow Naomi managed to get dressed before him. She had found a mini beach ball, and had begun to bounce it off her knees as if it was a soccer ball (Addy had taught her). She noticed a tall thin man with brown hair and glasses; he smiled and the crew looked happy to see him. Naomi wondered who he was (she hadn't kept up with Japanese stars while in America). She grabbed a random crew member.

"Hey, do you know who that man is?" She asked, hating the fact that she doesn't know.

"Oh! That's Sosuke Aizen; he's Grimmjow's manager and uncle." The guy said.

"Oh." Feeling very out of the loop, "Thanks."

"Sure, Naomi." He walked off.

Naomi still felt unsure about how they'd react to her scar and knowing her manager, he'd forgotten about it. Naomi didn't notice that her feet had carried her over to the snack table. One of the crew members walked up to her, as she grabbed some grapes.

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Endo-San just called and said that he had somebody bring your bike over."

The grape juice trickled down her arm, a ticked off look appeared on her face. Then it was gone, suddenly. She smiled sweetly at the man.

"Thanks for telling me."

He handed her the keys.

"I'm going Chi-hunting later." She muttered under her breath.

Naomi found some towels and noticed somebody staring at her. _Hell,_ not just somebody his manager-uncle. He stood no more than three feet away.

"The bike special to you?" He asked.

"A gift from my father."

"Ah."

Naomi held out a hand, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Miyagi Naomi."

Grimmjow came out of his changing room and walked back toward the stage. On his way he saw his uncle talking with someone. He pondered who it could was, so he walked by to get a closer look.

He was amazed to find the person was Naomi. He walked up behind Aizen to hear what they were talking about, but it was useless, there was too much noise and yelling. He walked up beside his uncle and gave him grievous look.

"Uncle, I believe it's time for you to go. My partner here must get back to the stage. I hope you understand." Grimmjow said elegantly.

"Oh, well I suppose you are right, I didn't realize how long I was holding you after. My apologies Miss. Naomi, you two have a good shoot. See you later."

Aizen strode away messing with his phone. Naomi and Grimmjow just kind of stood there for a second. Before Grimmjow could say sorry for him, he could plainly hear_, "Ahh, young love."_ He couldn't believe it. How could she say that? Grimmjow turned and looked at Naomi.

"I'm sorry, he can be sort of pushy, and I hope didn't say anything to upset you." He said sympathetically.

She smiled and turned to walk away; that's when he noticed. A large oval shaped scar on the back of her lower calf.

Naomi didn't dislike Sosuke Aizen, he had been quiet polite, and she somewhat recognized the style he used to smooth talk people into doing what he wanted. It just had kind of been a blow to her ego, even though it might need to deflate a little. She knew that most people in Japan would probably never know just how famous she is in America, and she knew it would be like starting all over basically. Aizen had suggested looking up a man called Ichimaru Gin and asking him to help her get into a movie, maybe even co-star with his famous nephew; sure, she didn't know his famous nephew and she had only met the guy earlier today, but she needed to get her name out in Japan more.

Naomi had talked Kakyo into letting her stay in America because she had connections over there and she was very well known and it was her home. Now Japan is her new home and she knew she'd need to step up her act, and straighten up; Naomi never expected to be told that it a wrapped around way by a guy she met little more than five minutes ago. It wasn't until they were away from the noise and chaos before Naomi turned back to Grimmjow.

"You're uncle didn't upset me, in fact he pointed something out to me, and he seems like a very polite person." Naomi said, "Sorry for making you wait on me."

Grimmjow had a look on his face that said he didn't mind. Besides, Naomi doubted he had to wait long. Naomi had noticed the scar the second he had walked up to Aizen and her, but she had said nothing. Naomi had a few friends that wore similar scars just in different places. She would not pry into his personal life.

Naomi then realized something, "Your uncle left you here."

"He does that a lot."

"Do you need a ride home?" Naomi knew she was being weird, but she couldn't help it, "Please, let me give you a lift when we're done, it'll be dark by then."

Naomi hated to have to let people walk home, and it's such a big city, at night it's a whole new world. Nobody in Japan's paparazzi really know s her yet, or at least knows who she is.

"You would be able to avoid fan-girls." Naomi pointed out, almost no guy would say no to that offer.

Before Grimmjow could reply that most annoying guy called to them.

"Okay, places; Naomi, sweetheart I need you to jump on Grimmjow's back, like he's giving you a piggy back ride. Grimmjow, baby, I need you to..." He seemed to never shut up.

Naomi rolled her eyes and gave Grimmjow a smiled that said, "I don't like him either."

Grimmjow didn't seem to mind that fact that she had a large scar; however, he wanted to the story behind it. He wanted to know what could have happened to her that would leave that kind of mark. The director of the shoot pushed us back into the fame and had Naomi jump on his back, which wasn't a problem because she was as light as a pillow. He told her to lean in as if she were just about to bite his ear in a sexy way, which Grimmjow didn't mind in the least.

Sorry about not updating in a while and the fact that it's kind of short. School got kind of crazy. Comments and review would be nice, don't want to? Don't have to. Next one will be up soon.

~ Yoruichi


	6. Ride Home

First off I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does, it's his awesome story. I simply created a different place for his characters to live and placed them in different roles. I created Miyagi Naomi though, she is mine. Thank-you.

Chapter Six – Ride Home

By the time they were done he was relieved that there wasn't any talk about his stomach, he had had enough of people prying into his life about what happened all those years ago and he just wanted to move on. When Naomi got off his back to go to her own dressing room, again he had a look of discern and contemplation in his eyes. He knew that when he caught her eyes that she had noticed, but played it off, he kind of shrugged and walked off.

Once he was safe in his room again he started to question his self. He had never driven home with a girl that he actually liked. He wondered if there must be conversation and chit-chat about stupid things that no one cared about. Once he regained his nerves, he changed his clothes quickly so he could ask someone else if he could get a ride.

He opened the door and there was this little thing about five inches shorter than he was, staring up at him with a strange smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" She asked him politely.

"Well, here is the thing, I have someone else who can take me, and so you don't have to go out of your way to do it." He said quickly.

"Nonsense, I don't mind, now let's hurry and get to my bike, so we can avoid traffic." She laughed.

She pulled his hands, as they went out the door, and drug him off to the motorcycle.

"Bi…Bi…Bi…Bike?" Grimmjow stuttered. Grimmjow had never ridden on a bike.

Naomi thought it was adorable how he stuttered when he found out about her bike. Her motorcycle wasn't big, it wasn't one of those awful low-riders; it is a street bike, lean, and made for speed. It still had the original paint job; black, gold, and crimson with a blue bird symbol near the front with the words_, "freedom; the closet humans can get to flying, is by speeding"_ a quote from her father that she added on after he died. She paused, letting go of Grimmjow as they approached the bike. She dug through one of her side bags, then smiled and pulled out a helmet (black with a small blue bird symbol near the bottom), then pulled out a black bandana with Jack the Pumpkin King on it, and tied her hair back with it (so it wouldn't hit Grimmjow in the face).

"Here, you don't look like you've ever been on one of these before." Naomi said, "I'll take it easy with you, okay?"

"Define easy." He muttered as he took the helmet.

Naomi swung her left leg over the bike, resting it near the muffler, while starting the bike, "Hop on and hold on."

Grimmjow didn't "hop" on but climbed wryly on the back and gripped her waist. Naomi didn't mind, she wasn't skin and bones, she could take it. The greatest thing about her bike, it wasn't loud like the newer ones. Just as she promised Naomi took an easy slow start, and paused before the highway. The part of the city they currently are in is the North side; she lives on the South side.

"Which side of the city do you live on?"

"The South side."

"Awesome, let me know when we get close to a turn, okay?"

Naomi took off, taking the few back roads she knew, so Grimmjow could get a feel for the bike. Naomi loved the way the wind felt against her skin. It was chilly out and Naomi hadn't brought a jacket, she shivered a few times, but her bike didn't waver like her body did. Grimmjow was smart about giving her enough time to know about turns, so she could find them and slow down. Cars could go over sand quickly and be fine, but her bike would waver if she did it, and bikes don't really like sharp turns (neither did she, plus she didn't want to scare Grimmjow).

It was really dark out by the time they reached his house, and Naomi felt tired, but she smiled as she pulled into his drive way and turned off her bike and held it still so he could safely climb off.

"The ride home wasn't so bad." Grimmjow said to Naomi as he hobbled off the bike.

He really did enjoy it, until she almost missed a turn and almost ran into a tree. That had scared him enough to the point he thought he was going to squeeze her spinal cord. Grimmjow had noticed she hadn't put on a jacket or sweatshirt of any sort. _Which probably, means she doesn't have one,_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Would you like to come and see a tour of my house?" Grimmjow asked.

The young girl looked up at the large building in front of her, which could hardly be called a house. When you statue spewing water into a pool in your front yard, a house the size one of the islands of Japan, and a garage the holds five cars, then that's not a house; it's a mansion.

"No, I should probably go home, it's late and a tour seems like it would take quite a while. I do like your house though." She explained.

"It's okay, maybe some other time." He proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She replied, "I best go now."

"Wait." He ordered, "I'll be right back."

And then he was gone, gone into the house for an ungodly amount of time. Naomi adjusted her Jack the Pumpkin King bandana_, what is taking this guy so long?_ Just as fast as he had done in, he was back with some sort of black object. He ran up to her, completely out of breath and stuck out his arm for her to grab the black cloth. She peeled the cloth off of his arm and realized that he was giving her a sweatshirt.

Not just any sweatshirt. It was a black hoddie with a zipper on the front that had a large picture of Jack the Pumpkin King. Which she thought was adorable. She looked back at him with a smile, put on the sweatshirt and then started her bike.

"Have a good night." He said.

"Thank-you, you too, good night." And he watched her drive off.

Rates, reviews and comments are all appreciated. Hopefully we can update soon. Thanks

~ Yoruichi


	7. A Day Out

First off I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does, it's his awesome story. I simply created a different place for his characters to live and placed them in different roles. I created Miyagi Naomi though, she is mine. Thank-you.

Chapter Seven – A Day Out

The clock read one-fifty p.m. and Naomi had not bothered changing last night, she stood and took a long hot shower. After her shower Naomi pulled on a pair of light blue jeans, a crimson halter top that clung to her curves, black and white converses, the sweatshirt Grimmjow lent her, and her Jack bandana tied around one of her belt loops. Naomi was putting on some light make-up when her phone went off_, "…Baby you know I miss you, I just want to kiss you, but I can't right now so baby kiss me through the phone…"_ telling her that she had received a text message. _I should really changed that ring tone for my messages,_ Naomi grabbed a plain sliver ring and slipped it on her right ring figure next to her bulky sliver ring (that has a dragon engraved on it with her name inside the dragon).

"_Hey, sorry about ditching you last night; my friend's car broke down. Hope you didn't mind about the bike._

_ Love, love"_

Naomi rolled her eyes, she already had plans. She had called Ichimaru Gin last night when she got home; she had plans to meet him across town at a fancy restaurant for lunch and talk about maybe co-starring with his nephew. Naomi had given her self about twenty minutes to get over there. She didn't want to be over dressed but she didn't want to be under-dressed either. She grabbed her keys, deicing that he would have to get over her style before they could work together.

Naomi talked with Gin, he insisted that she call him that, he said he could work out a deal, but she'd still have to try out. Gin had given her a bunch of paper work that she'd have to do, it included where and when try outs were. She stayed until around three-twenty when Gin had to leave for some other business. Naomi took her bike home, looked in her fridge and saw that she had nothing really to eat. Naomi shoved her hands into her jean pockets and left her apartment, thinking about how she had been disappointed that she didn't get Grimmjow's number, then again he didn't ask for hers either. She walked around the south side of town, hoping to find food.

Grimmjow sat at his house waiting for his new video game "Gun Grave 2" to load, so he could have something to do. Today bad been an exceptionally boring day. He didn't have any school today, didn't really have friends and the only thing close to a girl friend was god knows where in the city somewhere with his favorite sweatshirt.

Grimmjow couldn't believe he managed to screw up so badly, to have a girl like Naomi give you a ride home and not ask for her phone number. That was very foolish. The only things he knew about her was: that she was from Japan, moved to America and now is back in Japan, she has a large scar on the back of her calf, and that she rode a motorcycle through town on a daily basis.

He started to play the game, but as he played through each level he could only think of his own incompetence. He eventually turned off the game, without saving (which he would later regret). He went upstairs to his room, and changed out of his Black Panther sleeping clothes that he wore the night before and changed into his blue jeans and a blue _Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_ t-shirt.

"Man, today is such a drag; there's got to be something fun to do in this town. Maybe I'll go to the mall or to the store and buy more swords." Grimmjow spoke to his self with a slight sigh, "I don't know, I'll just roam around until something catches my eye."

He pulled on his socks and shoes and just like that he was out the door, and heading down the street. He was looking very intently for something of interest. He saw a park that had many kids playing in it. He decided that it would bring him some entertainment to watch these children play cops and robbers. Unfortunately for Grimmjow this only kept his interest for a few minutes. Grimmjow walked down Tenth Street but unfortunately he needed to be over at Eighth Street. He took an alleyway that would lead exactly where he was going. He took no more than twelve steps through the long alley when five or so people just walked out of the trash.

"Hey," The first boy said, "what are you doing here, this is our space." This boy seemed to be the leader of the group, because when he spoke those words everyone else decided to grab a heavy object. The boy was no more than eighteen; he had bright red hair and some slight freckles on his face. He held a knife in his hand, no more than the length of Grimmjow's blade, but that didn't bother him.

Grimmjow knew that if he wanted to get past these guys, he would have to beat the leader, which Grimmjow really didn't mind doing, at this point. "What are you going to do, little girl?" Grimmjow asked in a wimpy voice, to provoke the leader.

And it appeared to work. Grimmjow tired to walk forward, but the leader was already on top of him. The leader swung with his knife in his hand. His first strike missed, but it gave Grimmjow enough space to take a shot at his face. The leader seemed to be surprised and delighted to see a worthy opponent. Grimmjow felt he should make it a little harder.

The leader came at him from the side this time. He swung his leg which Grimmjow caught, but he managed to get his knife in the area of Grimmjow's face. This was his moment; Grimmjow reached over and twisted the thug's arm back until he heard a snap. The screams the kid let out were sad, but his hobby wasn't much better.

"I'll kill you, you jerk." The kid muttered as his friends helped him leave the alleyway.

"Okay, good luck," He pulled out Pantera, "if I had wanted to kill you, I would have used my own blade." Grimmjow laughed and continued on his way to find something to do.

Naomi walked back and forth between Thirteenth and Eighth Street; a lot of her favorite shops were somewhere between those streets. Naomi may never have lived here but, Kakyo does live in the town, so her father and she would visit a lot. So, Naomi knew the town pretty well, even though Kakyo lives on the north side of town. Naomi stopped at a small shop, she almost didn't see it. Maybe she didn't know the town _that_ well…yet.

It was a book store. Naomi wondered around the small shop, some of these books are really expensive but the marked price isn't half bad. Naomi looked over to the desk, nobody was there, and she picked up a few and flipped through them. Naomi turned and begun to walk towards the desk, not looking up from her book.

"Welcome!" A loud voice called from behind a curtain.

A man with a tan robe and a forest green robe over it came out from the back. He was tall with blond hair. He carried a cane and a white and green hat on his head. He wore shogan style sandals and walked as if he were kind of high.

"I haven't seen you here before, this is the Urahara Shoten. I'm Kisuke Urahara. Oh, and this is my cat, Yoruichi."

He bent down and picked up a cat that best described as it looked like he was trying to run away. He ruffled the cat's fur a bit, and then put it on his hat.

"Isn't he so cute?" Urahara asked cheerfully.

Naomi reached out and held her hand a few inches from his face, letting him smell her, before petting him behind the ears.

"Yeah." Her eyes soften, "He is cute."

"I'm Miyagi Naomi. It's nice to meet you Urahara-San." Naomi said looked up at him.

"The America singer, Miyagi Naomi?"

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you too, Naomi." He paused, "Find something you like?"

"Yes, but I'm going to have to wait until later before I can buy it." Naomi said sadly figuring a book cover, with a smile, "Stupid banks."

"Here I'll tell ya what." Said the man with a suspicious grin. "If you give me five dollars now, I will let you hold it until you can pay me the rest. I'm sure you'll be back for something else soon!"

"Really, you would do that?"

"Well of course you pet my cat, were practically family!" He replied

She laughed, smiled, and picked up the book.

_Ding-dong._

Grimmjow walked into a small shop off of a small alleyway. The smell was soft and kind of sweet. He looked around to see a girl clutching a book, and a man with a cat. The man glanced over with a look under his hat and shouted to Grimmjow

"Welcome to the Urahara Shoten. My name is Kisuke Urahara. Oh, and this is my cat, Yoruichi."

"Hi, to both of you my name is-"

"I know your name, your Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

At that moment the young girl dropped the book and spun to look at Grimmjow. Her mouth remained open with a slight smile.

"Grimmjow?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi," He said in shock. "I swear I'm not following you!"

"I know you're not, silly." She chuckled for a moment and then came down and gave him a hug.

Naomi pulled away from Grimmjow and take a step back. Yoruichi managed to jump out of Urahara's grasp as he bent down to pick up the fallen book and rub against Naomi's leg. Naomi scooped him up as Grimmjow reached over to pet him. Urahara sneezed and crashed into a wire bookcase and fell in a heap, scaring poor Yoruichi, who scratched all down his forearm. Naomi freaked out once she saw his bleeding arm and promptly dragged him out of the store yelling a promise to come back later to the very confused Urahara.

Naomi didn't slow until she reached the small connivance store on Tenth Street, meaning she had dragged Grimmjow down three streets for bandages. She bought them, and then drug him over to a small bench outside the store. She put some disinfected on his cut, after stopping the bleeding, then she carefully wrapped his hand. Naomi kept her eyes on his hand, embarrassed at dragging him off like that. Isn't not like I'm his girlfriend or anything, Naomi thought still unconsciously holding his hand carefully with her slender fingers, so why did I over-react when I saw that he was injured?

Naomi realized that she had flipped his hand over and was tracing the lines on his palm, she suddenly stopped and let go of his hand. Her stomach roared at her again. Grimmjow stared at her.

"Umm, I really got to go." Naomi said lamely, "I haven't eaten yet. It was nice to see you though." She hastily stood.


End file.
